Episode 3841 (10th September 2004)
Plot Chloe comes up with another ruse to win some more sympathy from her new friend Chas. During the day she comes back to Dale View and leaves a letter on the mat. When she returns home from work, Chas mentions the letter and Chloe opens the letter and gasps with shock at the content of the letter. She shows Chas the poison pen letter. Carl suggests that they take the letter to the police, but Chloe angrily rips the letter up saying that she will deal with it her way. Steph continues to keep Alan’s friends at arms length. She tells Rodney that the doctor has insisted that Alan gets a complete rest. Later in the day, Steph takes a call from Shelley and tells her that Alan is not at home. She tells Alan that the call wasn’t anything important. In the evening Steph takes it upon herself to up the dosage of Alan's medication. As he dozes off Steph tells him that he hurt in the past and now he is going to have to rely on her more than ever. As Jack and Diane despair of Val’s attempts to organise their wedding for them, Diane hits upon a plan to get Val off their backs. She calls Val's son Paul in the hope that he can keep his mother in check. Val is shocked to see her son and it is apparent that there is no love lost between mother and son. Paul is not exactly a chip off the old block. Gay and sophisticated and used to living la dolce vita in Italy, Paul is chalk to Val's cheese. Val is not happy when Nicola suggests that Paul comes to stay at Mill Cottage. Pearl tells Len that her son Frank’s parole officer called and his parole is dependent on whether everything is in place for his release. What this boils down to is does he have a place to stay upon release. Pearl is delighted when Len says that he will think about Frank staying there. Len disappoints Pearl when he tells her that he cannot allow a rapist to live under his roof. He tells her that although he loves her and wants to support her this is one thing he cannot do. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose Guest cast None Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *Dale View - Kitchen, back garden and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge, dining area and Alan's room *The Antique Barn - Shop floor Notes *First appearance of Paul Lambert. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,973,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes